Warriors of Time (CrossLites)
The Warriors of Time (CrossLites's crossover or WoT) is a Crossover movie about Rehk, Kael and other villans from different series are going to steal the Time Gear and get all the Trixes! All aliens will be avalible because Azmuth will unlock Master Controll for everyone. Note: This Series, Aliens, and Villains we are uses the Omniverse Navigation. The two appeared with Ben 10: Heroes and Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed crosstime. Episode Theme Song The Ultimate Alien theme song plays but instead of Aliens there are the Heros and Villans. After that ends, a Omnitrix symbol is shown, activates and transforms. Then all the hero's first transformation apears above the heros, the screen goes black and shows the logo. Beginning Brian is working his talk show. Brian: So Ben why is- Brian is cut off, because Prisoner 773 comes out with a Gear. Prisoner 773: Look at this! Brian activated the Omnitrix 4 and turned into Snowbear. Snowbear: I was going for Heatblast. Oh well. Snowbear made a slippery floor and Prisoner 773 slipped. Prisoner 773 disapeared. And Brian did too! In the Max's Plumbering When Ben and 20-years old Ben was battled the Volacar. Ben (BTH): Don't give up, Volacar! 20-years old Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): It leave me this! (transforms) Scogor! (presses and shot energy ice beam at the Volcar) Huh? A Gear! Volcar: Not even this die! Ben (BTH): Cossime, you ate feeted are forever! Scogor (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Stop this, huh? Volcar disappears, he Ben and Scogor was disappears to did too! 30-years old Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Huh? (was opened and gone) Ben! Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): It's gone! 30-years old Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What with we do! Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): It's that perform the Fusion Dance now. 30-years old Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What was unnamed fusion? When he turns used fusion. 30-years old Ben and Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Fu... sion... HA! Then, 30-years old Ben and Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT perform the Fusion Dance correctly and turns into Goken. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Whoa, cool. I'm Goken with fusion of Goku and Ben, I like it. When uses the form. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Now... (uses middle fingers) ...Instant Transmission! When Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT disappeared. Evan is fighting Ristego. Ristego: Mwhahaha! Evan transformed into Very Long. Very Long bit Ristego. Ristego: Do you like this? Ristego held out a Gear. Very Long: What's that do? Ristego: You'll see soon. Ristego and Evan disapeared! Kurt was trying to combine the Fusimatrix, the Arcanatrix, the Malefictrix, and the Godtrix into one. Kurt: And we put that here. There we go! It's done! The Divinematrix! Then the Divinematrix shot a green wave at Kurt and he turned into The Ultimate Fusion. Kurt: Aw man. Not now. Prime Kevin flew in. Kurt shot fire at Prime Kevin. Prime Kevin: Wow. That's pathetic. Prime Kevin held out a Gear and he and Kurt dissapeared. Sem: Let's go Chamalien! Chamalien: Now I am very Amazing. (Goes Amazing) Amazing Chamalien shot electricity at Hyjinx. Hyjinx held out a Gear that absorbed the Electricity! Hyjinx: Wow. That's pathetic. With this Gear I am unstopable! Hyjinx and Sem disapeared. Zyrokks shot electricity at Simien (Who is Dragonfly) Dragonfly shot ice at Zyrokks's brain. Zyrokks:So c-c-cold. Dragonfly melted the ice, and Zyrokks electrocuted himself! Zyrokks held out a Gear and they both disapeared. Ben (BTO) is fighting Salts Ben (BTO): (Transforms) Cosmos! Cosmos shot an energy beam at Salts, but he absorbed it with a Gear. Cosmos: What's that? Salts: My ticket to get the Omnifinity! Cosmos: Not on my watch! Cosmos transformed into Concrete. Concrete: Roar. Concrete made two hammer hands and smacked Salts. Salts: Good bye Ben. Salts teleported, and Ben did also! Ben (BTUAM) was fighting Vulkanus Ben: How did you escape the Null Void? Vulkanus: None of your buisness. Ben transformed into Fuzzball. Fuzzball rolled around until he was as big as Humungousaur! Fuzzball rolled over Vulkanus, but he shrunk to normal size! Fuzzball: How did that happen? Vulkanus held out a Gear. Vulkanus: Got it from a fella in the Null Void. Vulkanus and Ben dissapeared! Stan was fighting Kael and Rehk Stan: Kael how the heck did you survive my giant foot on your face? Kael: I absorbed the hit. Kael shot fire at Stan, but it turned to steam by Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Water beats fire. Nice try though. Rehk shot a yellow blast at Water Hazard. Water Hazard: How did you do that? Rehk: I found two things: The Charms of Bezel, and an alliance with Kael. Kael: And we have this! Kael held out a Gear. Kael, Rehk, and Stan dissapeared! Ben (BTMT) is fighting Paparo Paparo: I have built a machine that can give me Ultimate Power! Ben: Yea no. Ben transformed into Jetray. Jetray shot lasers at Paparo and he got rips and tears. Paparo: No! I will not be defeated! Look at this! Paparo drew a Gear. Paparo: Now I will forge something great! Jetray: Wait whats happening? Jetray and Paparo were dissapearing! On Galvan Mark II All the heros teleported into the streets of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTMT): Why am I on Galvan Mark II? Ben (BTO): Who are you? Ben (BTUAM): I am Ben Tennyson. Ben (BTMT) and (BTO): No I am! When unnamed fusion appears. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I'm Goken. Ben (BTMT): What are you talking about! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I gonna to, It can using change form with all Ben's Aliens form. Stan: What is going on? Sem: Who the heck are you? Stan: Stan Tennyson. Who are you? Sem: Sem. Stan: Prove it. Sem transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire: See? Swampfire changed into Sem. Brian: Hi. Kurt: Hi. Ben (BTMT): WAIT! Everyone quieted down, except Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (fusion with Goku and Ben). Ben (BTMT): I think this is a test from Azmuth. Let's go to his lab. Stan: Okay. One quiestion though. Who's Azmuth? Sem: Follow us. Stan: I still don't trust anyone here. But I know you. (Points at Ben (BTUAM)) Ben (BTUAM): Yeah. I met you before. All the heros started walking towards Azmuth's Lab. LATER... The heros arrive at Azmuth's Lab. Ben (BTO): It's quiet. To quiet. Sem: Yeah. Yeah it is. Ben (BTMT): (Transforms) Ditto! Ditto duplicated himself and searched around the lab. Stan: So, we can all turn into super powered aliens? Everyone: Yea. Ditto 1: Nothing here. Ditto 2: Ditto. Ditto 3: Nada. The Ditto's went into one, and transformed back to human. Ben (BTMT): This is weird. Azmuth is usually always in his lab. Ben (BTUAM): Yeah. Let's try to sniff him out. (Transform) (Wildmutt noises) Brian: Wildmutt! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Wildmutt is it, you are change form. Brian: Oh. Everybody looks at Brian. Brian: What? He can't talk, somebody had to do it. Kurt: Touche. Wildmutt sniffed around, then ran toward a scent. Brian: Follow the mutated orange dog! The heros ran along with Wildmutt to a door with clancking noises coming out of it. Sem: Hmm. Sounds like Azmuth is working on something. Stan: Yeah. How are we supposed to get in? Knock on it and say we have cookies for sale? Sem: Sounds about right. Wildmutt reverted back to human. Kurt: Let's go. Kurt smashed the door open. Kurt: Hi Azmuth. Cookies for sale. Azmuth turned around. Azmuth: Ah. The heros. I must thank Paradox for teleporting you all here. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Azmuth, I meet Goken form like Goku and Ben's. Azmuth: Fusion Dance correctly. Sem: Why did you teleport us here? Azmuth: You all remember that your enemies had gears, correct? Everyone: Yes. Azmuth: The Gears are Time Gears. They hold the balance of the Cross Times together. If they are taken out, the Dimentions will colapse, destroying everything inside of them. You must get the Gears back in there rightful places before the Dimentions are destroied. Stan: One quiestion. How were the Gears able to absorb our attacks? Azmuth: The Time Gears can age the attacks. Energy can grow old, and destroy themself. Kurt: So brute force is the way to go? Azmuth: No. Strength is a type of energy. It will deplete as well. Sem: So how are we supposed to beat them? Azmuth: I will unlock Master Controll. You may be able to defeat them with Alien X. Ben (BTUAM): Okay! So where are they? Azmuth: Most readings are across the Universe. You are going to have to split up and chip them off one by one. Then, you are Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT using powerful of Auto-Tune. Ben (BTMT): What were you building anyway? Azmuth: I was building a new Omnitrix for a new hero. Ben (BTMT): Okay. Who's the new guy? Azmuth: I don't know! I just built it to give it to the newest hero. Simien: Okay let's get the show on the road! LATER... The heros were pairing up to go to the readings of the villains. Ben (BTMT): On a planet called Yuja there is readings of one villain. Stan: Let's go. Ben (BTMT) and Stan got in a ship and flew off. Sem: Okay. There is two readings on Methanos. Let's go. Brian: K. Sem and Brian got in a ship and flew off. Ben (BTH): Hello, Goken! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Ben! You are fusion correctly that by Azmuth. Geosor (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I was going go. Geosor walks to are Zero and got in a ship and flew off. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Sonorosia?! (change form) Echo Echo! What the HFIL!? Ben (BTH): Goken leave. When got a ship and flew off. Kurt: Two readings. It's on... Pisciss. Evan: I hate fish. Kurt: Suck it up. Kurt and Evan got in a ship and flew off. Ben (BTO): There is 3 reading on Khoros. Ben (BTUAM): Let's roll. Simien: Yeah. Let's go! They got on a ship and left. Yuja Ben (BTMT) and Stan arrived at Yuja. It was very barren. Ben (BTMT): This can't be right. It says on the Datalog that Yuja was a tropical paradice. Stan: I guess it could be. To an evil alien. Ben (BTMT): There has to be someone around here. Then Kael pounced at them! Ben (BTMT) transformed into Humungousaur! Humungousaur: (Roars) Stan transformed into Chromastone! Chromastone shot lasers at Kael. Kael: Remember this? Kael absorbed the lasers with his Time Gear! Chromastone: I think I have a plan. Humungousaur: What is it? Chromastone: This. Chromastone transformed into Sunstorm! Sunstorm: Woah! Sunstorm shot fire at Kael! Humungousaur: It's not working! Sunstorm: (Grunt) I (Grunt) know! Sunstorm transformed into Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING KAEL! I AM GOING TO JUICE YOU TO A PULP, AND PUT IT IN A SMOOTHEY AND DRINK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Humungousaur: (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shot missles at Kael and he flew into a Coffee Shop! Rath: WHY DID YOU DO THAT EVOLVED VAXASAURIAN FROM TERRADINO?!? Ultimate Humungousaur reverted back to human. Ben (BTMT): Dunno. Rath reverted back to human. Stan: Let's go get him. On the Sonorosia Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form) and Ben arrived at Sonorosia. Ben (BTH): Sometimes was leave that longer. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): That was leave that thing. They Ben turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo (BTH): Me too. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): That are a Volcar are thing. When Volcar shot screams at Ben, but Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT is immune to sonic. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Are you test and drive. Volcar: I wonna to this Time Gear for me now! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You are give up. Ben turns to Rath. Rath (BTH): Rath! Lemme tell ya something, Volcar! You are can using that powerful Rath! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Not yet even this back alone! (shot screams power at Volcar he falls down, and change form to normal) Let's go, Ben. Volcar: Attack! The Sonorosians ran to attack Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT. Pisciss Kurt and Evan's ship turned into a submarine as they went inside the center of the planet... Evan: Looks like Ristego! Kurt: And Prime Levin. Evan: Don't talk about my cousin! Kurt: Your his cousin?!? Evan: (Looks around) Yeah... Kurt and Evan started fighting in the submarine! Kurt threw Evan into the toilet. Evan: AH! POO WATER! Evan turned into Darkclaw! Darkclaw shot beams at Kurt! Kurt: Ow! My third arm! Come here you little... The submarine exploded! Kurt: Evan? Evan? Where are you? Ripjaws: Hi Kurt. Kurt: Let's go. LATER... Kurt and Ripjaws arrive at the Center. Kurt: Shhh. Look. Ristego and Prime Kevin were discussing how they should destroy the planet! Evan (Whispering): That's so not my cousin. Evan transformed into Elementree! Elementree made metal bars come down and hit Prime Kevin and Ristego! Ristego: (Gets hit) I am (Gets hit) not liking this! Prime Kevin used Sonic Discs to make the metal fly away. Prime Kevin: Let's take this! Prime Kevin took out the gravity amplication device that held the planet together! Elementree: NO! The planet started to fly off in space! Prime Kevin: Mwhahaha! Prime Kevin shot Ultimate Humungousaur missles at Elementree! BOOM! The smoke clears and Kurt is seen on the floor. Elementree: You... little... Elementree transformed into Rollerboaster and smashed Prime Kevin. Ristego: RAH! Ristego rolled at Kurt. Kurt shot diamonds at Ristego, but his shell protected him! Khoros Simien, Ben (BTO), and Ben (BTUAM) land. Simien: I don't know where they could be... Then Zyrokks, Vulkanus, and Salts ran out of a cave. Simien: (Transforms) Tounge Twithter! Ben (BTO): (Transforms) Chamalien! Ben (BTUAM): (Transforms) Wildvine! Tounge Twister shot his tounge at Zyrokks ,but he electrucuted the tounge! Tounge Twister: Ob! Chamalien: He said ow. (Turns invisable) Chamalien stung Salts, but Salts shot a laser at him! Chamalien: (Unconsious) Mommy my train went swimming in the piano! Tounge Twister jumped at Salts and clawed his head! Salts: Ow! Get off me! Wildvine shot exploding seads at Vulkanus! Vulkanus tripped and fell on Salts, who fell on Zyrokks, who fell on Chamalien, who fell on Tounge Twister, who fell on Wildvine! Everyone: OW! Back to Max's Plumbering Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (inside the Plumber's Center) Kakarot! What is going on?! Back to Yuja Ben (BTMT) and Stan were in the Coffee Shop. Stan: No sign of him. No responce. Stan: Ben? Ben is ordering a drink. Stan scolded Ben. Ben (BTMT): Ow! Server: Want a drink fella? Stan: Coffee. Ben: Your fourteen and you drink coffee? Stan: So? What did you get? Ben: Water. The Server came out again and shot coffee out of his hand into Stan's Cup. Omnimatrix: Scanning. Scanning Complete. Efac El DNA Code 103. Omnitrix 2.0: Uncataloged DNA sample aquired. Stan: (Transforms) The Percolating Coffee Guy! Ben (BTMT): Kael! Ben (BTMT) transformed into Goop. Goop shot acid, while the Server was panicing. Server: If I, U'ikt Jeh'r don't live I will give my job to- T.P.C.G: You are not going to die U'ikt! Goop: Get him! T.P.C.G drank Ben's (BTMT) cold water, then shot coffee at Kael, then he froze! Kael: (Mumbles) Kael teleported! T.P.C.G reverded back to human. Goop: He got away. Goop reverted back to human. Stan and Ben (BTMT) teleported also! Back to Sonorosia Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Flash! (jumping and prepares his hand and hold the ball) Final... Volcar: What the! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): ...Kamehameha! (fires a Final Kamehameha at the kills the Sonorosians) Rath scans with Volcar into the Omntrix. Omntrix (BTH): Omnitrix assepted. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (uses the Gigantic Drive) Ar e you just get it! Rath (BTH): Now! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT punching down at Volcar to the ground. Rath (BTH): (kicks at the Volcar) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT punching again at Volcar to the ground. Rath (BTH): Die! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (shot fire Kamehameha at Volcar and kills him) Got it. When Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT and Rath teleported also! Back on Methanos Brian: (Transform) Jetray! Jetray shot lasers at the Methanosians. Sem: (Transforms) Big Chill. Big Chill froze some of them, but they broke out of the ice! 773: Retreat! The Methanosians ran away and 773 and Hijynx teleported along with Sem and Brian! Back on Piciss Kurt was fighting Prime Kevin! Kurt: Let's dance. (Shoots Stinkfly goo) Prime Kevin blocked the goo with a Ultimate Swampfire bomb! Kurt shot diamonds at Prime Kevin! Prime Kevin: Ow! Prime Kevin flew into a window, out into the water! Prime Kevin screamed! The water started flooding the Center! Ristego: Uhhh. (Teleports Prime Keivn and himself with the Time Gear.) Evan: The planet is almost gone! Kurt turned Evan's Billiontrix and changed him into Goop. Goop:Whoa! Kurt took Goop's UFO and put it in place of the anti-gravity device! The planet was coming back! Evan and Kurt teleported! Back on Khoros Everyone got up and were fighting! Simien: (Transform) Fourarms! Fourarms charged at Zyrokks but he absorbed the attack with the Time Gear! Fourarms reverted back to normal. Simien: RAR! (Shoots web and Zyrokks fell down stair shaped stones.) Zyrokks: Hey (Bumb) that's (Bumb) not (Bumb) fair!(Bumb) Ben (BTO): (Transform) Nanomech! (Shoots lasers at Salts) Salts: (Get's hit by laser) Ow! Who did that? Nanomech: Did what? Salts shot a laser at Nanomech, but he dodged it and transformed into XLR8, ran towards Salts, and clawed him! Salts: Grrr Ben (BTUAM): (Transform) Diamondhead! Diamondhead shot crystals at Vulkanus! Vulkanus: (Gets hit) Ouch! Wait it's Taedenite? Cool! Diamondhead transformed into Rath! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING VULKANUS! YOUR GOING DOWN! RATH STYLE! Rath jumped on top of Vulkanus and started ripping parts and pieces of his suit off! Vulkanus: No not the arms! There the hardest to replace! Salts: Let's go! Salts, Vulkanus, Zyrokks, Simien, Ben (BTO), and Ben (BTUAM) teleported away! War of Galvan Mark II All the heros were teleported to Galvan Mark II. Sem: What's wrong Azmuth? Azmuth: It's just as I feared. The villains are attacking the city. All is lost. Ben (BTMT): Not on our whatches. Stan: Let's go. We'll save Galvan Mark II. I promise. Azmuth: I have trust in you. Now go. Your war is begining. LATER... Simien: I think they are surrounding the city. Taking buildings down one by one. That's how we did it too. Brian: They must be watching us. They have to be. They were perpaired for us. Sem: Yeah. It seems like it. Ben (BTO): Looks like a good time to use Alien X. Stan: Yeah. We'll be able to defeat them with him. But one problem. Ben (BTMT): What? Stan: If they are watching us, they'll be prepaired for us. Alien X does debate in his head right? Ben (BTUAM): Yeah. Why? Stan: While we are debating, they could age us into oblivion. Simien: Which means? Stan: We have one shot at this. The heros ran out of Azmuth's Lab to face their enemies. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (spinning and change form) Technoshock! Ben (BTH): Thanks! (transforms) Redor! Stan: (Transforms) The Percolating Coffee Guy! Ben (BTO): (Transforms) Cannonbolt! Ben (BTMT): (Transforms) Wildvine! Ben (BTUAM): (Transforms) FuzzBall! Simien: (Transfroms) Forestfire! Brian: (Transforms) Snow Bear! Evan: (Transfoms) Ghostfreak! Sem: (Transforms) Humungousaur! Kurt: Me! Everyone looks at Kurt. Kurt: What? Everyone else was doing it. Sem: Touche The heroes sped off. LATER... Each of the heros were fighting there enemies... T.P.C.G: Hey Rehk and Kael! Want some coffee? T.P.C.G drank some hot water, then shot coffee at Rehk and Kael who caught on fire! Kael shot water on himself, then charged at T.P.C.G! T.P.C.G: No! Cannonbolt jumped infront of Kael, smashing Kael into a building! T.P.C.G: Thanks. Cannonbolt: Don't mention it. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (roars) That's it, buddy! (uses a Bolt Strike to attack Rehk) Wildvine: Hey Paparo! How did you escape? Paparo: I escaped the Omnitrix! Wildvine shot exploding seeds at Paparo, who flew into the air everytime a seed exploded! Wildvine: In your- Wildvine turned around quickly and slapped Vulkanus (Who was behind him,) in the face! Wildvine: Face. Literaly. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (change form to normal) X-Drives, engaged with Gogeta and Gotenks! When Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT using the still Alien form, Gogeta and Gotenks at the Everyone. Fuzzball went Ultimate and shot fire at Vulkanus! Vulkanus: My new suit! You're melting it! Ultimate Fuzzball: No duh. Vulkanus's suit melted into a puddle, leaving Vulkanus in his true form! Vulkanus: Uh. Good bye! Ultimate Fuzzball turned around and spewed fire at Zyrokks, putting Zyrokks infront of Forestfire. Forestfire: Hi. How ya doin? Forestfire punched Zyrokks in the face! Zyrokks flew into 773, knocking them both in a building! 773: (Roars) Let's go Brian. I have been waiting all this time for revenge! Snow Bear shot ice and 773, but he dodges it and shoots ice and Snow Bear! Snow Bear: (Transforms) Stick Man! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): That's it, Stick Man. (when turns into and learns Super Saiyan form) T.P.C.G: You are Super Saiyan??? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): That's it are test drive. Stick Man drew a flaming battle axe, and ran at 773. 773: Oh poop. 773 was smacked through three buildings! Ghostfreak took over 773's body and shot ice at Ristego! Ristego: Ow! That hurts! Ghostfreak: No. I thought it felt like soft cotton. Ristego got hit by a giant piece of ice and flew ontop of Kael! Humungousaur: It's fire vs fire Hijynx. Hyjinx ran at Humungousaur! Humungousaur: (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shot missles at Hijynx, who flew into a building! Kurt: Now. Where's Kevin? Kevin was nowhere to be seen. Hyjinx: He dissappeared! Kurt: Aw. I wanted to fight! Just then, all the villains got up laughing. Simien: What the hairgel? The villains were cloning themeselves. By now there where 100 villains and 9 heros! Stan: It's now or never! Stan slaps the Omnimatrix! Alien X: (Silence) Snow Bear: That's not good. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Alien X was not control! Inside Alien X Stan: We need to destroy the villains! Serina: No. Belicus: Motion denied. Stan: (Thinks) How about this, we banish the villains into another diemention! Belicus: I like it. Serina: I don't. They could change you know... Stan: So this is why I never transformed into Alien X before. Back on Galvan Mark II Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Hold on, still. Ultimate Humungousaur: Stan? Alien X: (Silence) Wildvine: He's stuck. Cover me. Ultimate Humungousaur and Cannonbolt protected Wildvine. Wildvine was turning Alien X's Omnimatrix. Wildvine: Which one is human? Omnimatrix: Transform into Human? Wildvine: Yeah? Alien X glew blue, and reverted back to Human. Stan: How are we supposed to beat them? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What? Azmuth: Transform default DNA. Everyone reverted back to normal, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 VGT was deforms his base form. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What is Super Saiyan! Azmuth: DNA lost them. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Vegeta! When Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT split back and defuses him. Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Vegeta! Azmuth: Trix Overload. All the trixes glew green, and all the aliens jumped out of them, fighting on their own. Stan: Whoa. Sem: Yeah whoa. Brian scrolled through the Omnitrix 4, but nothing was there! Azmuth: Yeah. All the aliens escaped. But I will give you all your aliens back that ou had before this. Stan: Aw. I wanted The Percolating Coffee Guy. Azmuth: A Efac El? Stan nodded. Azmuth ran to his lab, and came back. Azmuth inserted a code into Stan's Omnimatrix, and The Percolating Coffee Guy came up. Stan: (Transform) The Percolating Coffee Guy! Ben (BTMT)'s Omnitrix 2.0 scanned T.P.C.G! The villains were gone. The aliens were too. Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Whoa, are all aliens that was leave, the Z-Fighters are died. Sem: What about the Gears? Azmuth held out nine gears. Azmuth: These? Paradox teleported in. Paradox: Gumball? Azmuth handed Paradox the Gears, and Paradox teleported away. Kurt reverted back to human, with the Divinematrix on! Kurt: YAY! Paradox came in. Paradox: Say your goodbyes for now. Soon this will happen again. And you will have to save each other. But for now we must leave. The heros teleported away. 30-years old Ben and Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Fu... sion... HA! Then, 30-years old Ben and Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT perform the Fusion Dance correctly and turns into Goken. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): All right. (walked up) Paradox: We are uses X-Instant Transmission are using teleport to Max's Plumbering. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Thanks. (prepares his middle fingers) X-Instant Transmission! When Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT teleported and appears to invisible. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): And so are, Paradox. Thanks, holdden! He disappears. Azmuth: I feared this would happen again. Paradox nodded. The screen goes black. THE END OF WARRIORS OF TIME. Omniverse Navigation *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1/2 VGT are appeared in Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed. Category:Crossover movies